


Even The Police Blame Takumi

by TheNerdGun



Series: Come Join Lomato Hell [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Poor Takumi, This Is STUPID, This is trash, blame takumi, crack and humor, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#blameTakumi is real</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sequel to "After The End"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Police Blame Takumi

"Today, the body of a suicide victim was found next to a rotten tomato-"

_'Please don't say it,'_ Takumi thought.

"-the body of the victim has been confirmed to be that of Leo Nohr-"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Takumi shouted. "OF FUCKING COURSE HE WOULD COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE OF A FUCKING TOMATO!"

"-An accomplice to this is Takumi Hoshido, who refused to help the victim with his mental issues, as shown in the text messages found on Leo Nohr's phone prior to his death-"

_"WHAT! WHY THE FUCK AM I GOING TO JAIL FOR THIS! THIS IS ALL LEO'S FAULT, NOT MINE!"_

And that is how Takumi ended up being the one sent to a mental ward. 

**Author's Note:**

> #blameTakumi


End file.
